Pasando los días
by MichyK
Summary: Desde el primer día en que se conocieron, hasta quién sabe donde. Mientras los días pasan, en Él y Ella nace un sentimiento muy lindo y que pronto se convertirá en amor...
1. 1- El primer día

_**Bueno, aquí esta.. sin más preámbulo:**_

* * *

 **"El Primer día"**

.

 **Sakura narra:**

.

Hoy me levante muy temprano, a pesar que no dormí nada bien anoche... debió ser porque hoy es mi primer día de clases en la Universidad de Tokio. Estoy muy nerviosa, nuevas materias, nuevos profesores, nuevo horario, nuevos amigos... Pero estoy muy feliz porque Tomoyo será mi compañera de clases...

¿Quién es Tomoyo?, bueno ella es una de mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria, también es mi prima. Pero me pone algo incómoda que me grabe a cada rato cuando hago cualquier cosa, bueno no le doy mucha importancia ya que la aprecio mucho y no se que haría sin ella.

-¡Sakura el desayuno está listo!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Apresúrate porque se te hará tarde monstruo!

-¡Que no soy un monstruo! -grité muy molesta-

El es mi hermano mayor Touya, siempre trata de hacerme la vida imposible cuando se le da la oportunidad. El trabaja en... bueno, trabaja en todos lados, la verdad no se como se las arregla, tal vez lo despiden y al instante encuentra otro trabajo, quién sabe...

Me puse el uniforme de la universidad, es muy bonito, es del mismo color que el que usaba en la primaria. Me arreglé el cabello un dos colitas color rojo, tengo el cabello corto así que no batallo mucho para peinarme hehe.

Bajé rápidamente los escalones y me encontré con mi padre. Él es un hombre muy bueno y cariñoso, siempre está sonriendo. El es profesor de.. ¡De la universidad a la que iré! vaya no me había dado cuenta!

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo mi padre, siempre con una sonrisa

-Buenos días papá, que desayunaremos hoy -pregunte con curiosidad

-Un desayuno es un desayuno, o qué? esperabas un bufét, monstruo? -respondió Touya siempre tan molesto!

-¡Claro que no!, y no soy un monstruo! -le dije haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos-

-Claro como digas, monstruo, ven ya a comer o se te hará tarde como siempre

No me quedo más que aceptar, comí, me puse mis patines y la protección para no lastimarme por si caía, aunque nunca me ha pasado.. me despedí y me dirige hacia la Universidad.

.

 **Syaoran Narra:**

-¡Argg no quiero ir! -dije escondiendo mi cara en la almohada-

-Claro que irás! y más vale que te levantes o te vas a arrepentir!- gritó desafiante

-...-

-¡Bien!, tu lo pediste!- en eso oí que salió de mi cuarto, pasaron unos segundos cuando-

-¡Te levantas porque te levantas! -gritó cuando de repente sentí como toda mi ropa y cama se mojaban-

-¡Pero que has hecho!?- le grité muy enfadado- ¿¡me has tirado un vaso con agua!?

-Sí, y traeré un galón si es posible para que te levantes y te alistes para ir a estudiar!- dijo desafiante

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!, me alistaré pero por favor no vuelvas a mojarme - le roge, porque sabía que era capaz de hacerlo-

-Bien, pero apresúrate hermano porque ya se te hizo tarde - dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella-

.

Bueno, esa monstruosa criatura era mi hermana mayor Futtie, se preocupa mucho por mi. ¡Yo se cuidarme y hacer las cosas por mi solo, no necesito ayuda de nadie!

-¡Syaoran!

-Ya-ya voy!- ¡vaya que da miedo!

Terminé de desayunar, cambiarme y todo lo demás. Vine a este país solo porque mi madre me dijo que debía de aprender a ser más sociable e independiente, la verdad no se porque tuvo que mandarme a este país, lo aborrezco, el clima es detestable!

* * *

 _ **Hola! este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo Fic, algo corto pero el otro será mejor :)**_

 _ **Soy algo torpe para expresar algunas cosas pero mejoraré con el tiempo  
acepto criticas, recomendaciones, regaños, o solo simples comentarios :D**_

 _ **Los veo en el próximo, besos!**_


	2. 2- El primer día

**_La continuación de "el primer día". Disfrútenlo! :D_**

* * *

 **"El Primer día"**

.

 **Sakura narra:**

.

Al llegar al la U me di cuenta que muchos chicos se me quedaban viendo, claro, debe ser porque soy nueva, o por otra cosa?...Bueno eso no me importa debo llegar a clases, ya casi es hora de que comiencen

 **-** ¡Sakura! - un momento, esa voz?-

-To-Tomy que sorpresa! - cuando me di la vuelta allí estaba Tomoyo y enseguida le di un fuerte abrazo, no la había visto desde... mmm halloween?

-¡Hay Sakura me alegro tanto de verte! -me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Yo también me alegro Tomoyo! ya hacia mucho que no te veía

-Si igual yo.. pero tengo que contarte una cosa.. -dijo agachando la mirada

-Ah? dime Tomy, que quieres contarme? - dije muy confundida al ver el cambio tan repentino

-Bueno, yo.. - pero se vio interrumpida por el timbre, ya iniciaban las clases-

-Me cuentas luego si? - le dije sonriendo

-Esta bien Saku, te cuento luego - respondió sonriendo de nuevo, pero me pregunto ¿qué habrá querido decirme?..bueno, después salimos corriendo a clases ya que se nos hacia tarde!

...

 **Syaoran Narra:**

Ashh, tenia que venir aquí - reprochó - las chicas no paran de mirarme y hablar entre ellas, de seguro todas son unas hijas de papi o quieren "ganarse al mas guapo", pero si yo no soy guapo... o si?

-Hey, Syaoran! -escuché una voz detrás mía, pero era nada más y nada menos que..

-Eriol! que tal has estado eh!? -dije ya más contento de ver a mi mejor amigo

-Muy bien gracias - respondió dándome unas palmadas en la espalda - he venido a estudiar aquí y por lo visto tu también he!?

-Si... pero fue por obligación de mi madre -proteste algo molesto- pero me alegro que estés aquí, así no me aburriré tanto!

-Si yo también! -rió algo nervioso, pude notarlo-

-Oye que te pasa -pregunté - te veo algo extraño, acaso me escondes algo?

-Eh jeje... bueno yo - sí, se notaba muy nervioso -

-Vamos Eriol! que me estás ocultado!? -insistí

-Está bien, me descubriste -dijo rendido- Lo que pasa es que yo vine a estudiar aquí por... por, por una chica

-¿¡Qué!? -pregunté incrédulo, mi amigo vino aquí solo por una chica?!- Acaso te volviste loco?!

-Claro que no! - reprochó- también vine por.. por...

-Jaja vamos admítelo te has vuelto loco!

-Syaoran! -me gritó enfadado-

-En eso suena el timbre - bueno, el aburrimiento eterno ya empezó - dije en tono burlesco-

.

Mientras voy camino al aula, alguien me golpeo muy fuerte por detrás y caí al suelo esparciendo todas mis cosas en el piso, -¡mierda!- pero no tuve tiempo de gritarle o reaccionar ya que solo siguió corriendo, alcancé a ver que era una chica y escuche que se disculpaba pero eso no me basta, se las verá conmigo más tarde!

...

 **Sakura Narra:**

Ups! -dije al chocar con un chico en el pasillo y creo que cayó al suelo, pero no tenía tiempo para ayudarle ya que se me hacia tarde, así que solo le grite un "¡disculpame!" para luego perderme entre la multitud.

Al llegar a clases todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y bueno, yo me senté en el último que dejaron... en una esquina cerca de la ventana. No me di cuenta que Tomoyo se sentó a la par mía por lo que me tomó por sorpresa

-¡Sakura al igual que en la primaria no¡? - rió Tomoyo-

-Sii, como en los viejos tiempos - reí recordando viejos momentos, cuando eramos unas niñas nos sentamos en los mismos lugares que ahora-

En eso entró el profesor, pero... ¡vaya si es el profesor Terada! -grité... al parecer todos me oyeron porque me miran con una cara de ¡¿WTF?!

-Si, ese soy yo - dijo sonriendo - es un gusto verla de nuevo señorita Kinomoto

-Ehh... di-disculpe profesor... no quise molestarlo - dije toda apenada, creo que me puse roja como tomate y mejor decidí agachar la mirada para que no lo notaran-

-No, no es nada... bueno empezando con mi clase - dijo, pero de repente la puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente -

-Di-disculpe la tardanza - dijo alguien de afuera, al parecer se le hizo tarde -

-No se preocupe, pase adelante joven. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir de acuerdo? -respondió sin quitarle la mirada a el libro que tenia en sus manos-

-Si, con permiso - dijo... un chico de cabello achocolatado, de ojos ámbares que luego se cruzaron con los míos, pero no era una mirada amistosa, sino una muy fría y penetrante... sentía que me acosaba y para mas fregar, se sentó detrás mía!

...

 **Syaoran Narra:**

Por culpa de esa chica llegaré tarde a clases! arrg como la odio y solo es el primer día!, qué más me espera!?

Cuando llegué al aula escuché que el profesor ya había entrado, ¡rayos! abrí la puerta bruscamente por la rabia que tenía, me disculpe apenado con el profesor y me dirigía a mi asiento cuando...

¡Esa chica es la que me empujo! -musité sin que nadie escuchara- le vi a los ojos de la forma mas malvada que pude, pero, sus ojos verdes intensos e inocentes me aflojaron la rabia... así que solo me senté en el único lugar que quedaba, y sí, atrás de la chica que menos quería en el mundo!

* * *

 _ **Holiiz! buenas tardes, días, noches**_

 _ **Siento mucho haberlos dejado con duda en el primer capitulo... y creo que en este también :/ no me maten por favor! soy demasiado joven para morir!**_

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo habrán diálogos entre Syaoran y Sakura x3**_

 _ **Este capitulo lo hice de madrugada así que si fallé en algo, me dicen porfis ^-^**_

 _ **acepto criticas, recomendaciones, regaños, o solo simples comentarios :D**_

 _ **Los veo en el próximo, abrazos!**_


	3. 3- El primer día

_**Holaaa! aquí les traigo el capitulo... se me había olvidado decirles que los personajes son totalmente de CLAMP, pero la historia es mía, no busco ningún tipo de lucro con esto :)**_

 _ **Bueno a leer!**_

* * *

 **"El Primer día"**

.

 **Syaoran narra:**

.

Cuando AL FIN termino la clase, sonó el timbre avisando que ya era hora del descanso, menos mal sino creo que hubiera muerto de aburrimiento. De pronto vi como la castaña se levantó rápidamente de su asiento tomando de la mano a su amiga de cabello oscuro, quienes después salieron corriendo para afuera.

Hey? un momento... ¡Esa mocosa me las debe! - creo que lo dije en voz alta porque se me quedaron viendo, bueno que les importa!- me levante de mi asiento y me fui lo más rápido que pude para no perderles de vista. Pero luego me detuve en un árbol de cerezo, muy cerca de ellas, pero no lograba alcanzar a oír lo que decían...

Vaya! al parecer la de cabello oscuro se ha levantado... creo que se fue a comprar algo o que se yo... bueno este es mi momento de la venganza!  
Me encamine hacia la castaña a paso firme saliendo de mi escondite, veo que no se ha percatado de mi presencia, parece que le daré una maliciosa sorpresa hehe

-¡Oye mocosa quién te.. ¡aaaaaa!

...

 **Sakura Narra:**

-Sonó el timbre para salir al descanso, y estoy impaciente por lo que me tenía que decir Tomoyo, así que la tomé de la mano y la jalé hacia afuera a toda prisa... creo que fue muy exagerado llevarla así ya que casi no le daban los pies de tan rápido que iba, se me había olvidado que yo soy la experta en deportes y ella en la moda...

Bueno al fin llegamos, nos sentamos y empecé con mi interrogatorio:

-Bien Tomy, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? - dije impaciente

-¡Sakura! por eso fue que me trajiste a la velocidad de la luz!? - reprochó algo enfadada, pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver a Tomoyo tan enojada haha- Sakura?! me estás escuchando?

-Eh? ah, perdón Tomy, claro que te estaba escuchando, pero dime que era lo que tenias que decirme?

-Está bien, lo que pasa es que, ¿yo te prometí que te contaría cuando yo... cuando yo empezara una.. una..

-Vamos Tomy! me estás comiendo viva de la duda -dije ya desesperada- suéltalo de una vez

-¡Sakura!... bu-bueno te lo diré... ¡empecé una relación con un chico, que ahora es mi novio! - escupió

-¿¡Qué queeee!? -creo que de la impresión se me cayó la boca hasta el suelo- No me lo puedo creer, ¡estás hablando en serio!?

-Claro que si Sakura -dijo sonrojada- no es cosa del otro mundo -murmuró pero pude alcanzar a oírlo-

-¡Woow Tomy, no me lo esperaba! me alegro mucho por ti, felicidades!

-Gracias Saku... no te molesta?

-No claro que no - negué con la cabeza- es más, me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado a tu media naranja!

-Hay Sakurita me haces muy feliz... pero, que hay de ti? aún no has encontrado a tu media naranja -pregunto de forma tan repentina que causó que me sonrojara-

-Hee.. bueno... yo no.. -ahora si, mi leve sonrojo se volvió un tomate en erupción-

-Hay Sakura no me digas que aún no encuentras a tu príncipe azul? -ríe con los ojos bien abiertos-

-¡Tomoyo!... bueno es cierto, aún no me llama la atención ningún chico, todos son unos... calenturientos -dije bajando la mirada, aún tenía la cara roja-

-Bien, bien... pero no todos hee, aún debe haber algún príncipe esperando por su princesa -dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa que siempre me pone nerviosa-

-Jummm, oye Tomoyo, ¿por qué mejor no me presentas a tu novio?- al parecer mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa porque se exaltó un poco-

-Aaaa ja jaaaa.. -rió nerviosa- de-de acuerdo lo llamaré

-A donde vas? -pregunté ya que Tomy se ponía de pie-

-No me dijiste que te lo presentara?, pues a eso voy. Quédate aquí ya volveré -me dijo, y no tuve tiempo de responder ya que se fue corriendo-

-Pe-pero Tomoyo no me dejes sola! -dije en mis pensamientos- me quedé un rato sentada hasta que decidí ir tras ella, pero al tratar de levantarme me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza con quién sabe qué!

.

-!Auuuchh! -grite muy adolorida - pero que? con qué me golpee si no había nada?!

-¡Con migo! -gritó una voz masculina, al voltear a verlo me sorprendí mucho ya que era el chico de mi mismo salón-

-¡Pero que hacías atrás mía?! - dije enfadada - acaso estabas espiando?!

-¡Claro que no mocosa! -al parecer está enfadado, pero si él fue quien me golpeó!- Además! tu empezaste primero!

-¡Quee!? que yo empece?! -ahora estoy confundida y enfadada- como que yo empecé todo!?

-Pues verás, alguien que tal vez tiene el muy mal habito de tirar, a todo el que se le pone enfrente, me tiró a mi, haciendo que llegara tarde a clases - menciona enfadado, claro, ahora recuerdo que tiré a un chico por el pasillo-

-Oh lo siento, perdóname, no sabía que eras tu, -dije muy apenada, ahora veo el por qué de su enfado- lo siento, es que iba muy deprisa a mis clases, se me hacia tarde, en serio lo siento mucho!

-No!... bueno, Si, te perdono -al parecer cambio de opinión, que bien!- y lo siento por... por el cabezazo que te acabo de dar...

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa al no haberte visto - dije extendiendo la mi brazo- ... estamos a mano?

-Eh... yo... de acuerdo -dijo estrechando mi mano, pero... su mano era tan sueve, sus ojos ámbares destellaban confianza, su cabello alborotado y de color chocolate, sus labios, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior lo que creo que causo que me sonrojara pero el también.. se puso...¿rojo?! . De repente salió corriendo soltándome y se fue hacia el otro lado, perdiéndose entre los arbustos-

-¡Aaaaaww!-ese grito casi me deja sorda, me volteo y miro a Tomoyo con ¿estrellitas en los ojos?- Sakuraaaaa!

-Que, que pasa Tomoyo por que estás gritando -dije preocupada- acaso te duele algo?

-No nada de eso Sakurita, pero es que ayyy! -otra vez me deja sorda-

-¡Tomoyo!

-Hay Sakura pero que escena tan romántica acabo de ver! -dijo chillando de la emoción-

-¿Que escena?, donde?- dije volteando a ver a todos lados-

-¡Pero que despistada eres Sakura!, estoy hablando de tii!

-Que queee? acaso te volviste loca!? - pregunte, pero luego recuerdo a aquel chico con el que me había chocado hace unos instantes- Quee!? nooo no no no! te confundiste esta vez Tomy!

-Como que me confundi?! se veían taan lindoos y sonrojados! -creo que Tomoyo se toma esto muy en cerio-

-¡Tomoyo!

-Y dime, como se llama ese principito ehh eh -dijo dándome unos toquesitos-

-No.. no lo sé, me lo acabo de encontrar Tomy -dije sonrojada-

-Hayy Sakura te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas!

-Basta Tomy- dije caminando hacia la cafetería a paso rápido-

-¡Sakura espera! ¡tienes que contármelo todo!

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Holiiz! buenos días, tardes, noches**_

 _ **Esta vez hice un poco más extenso el cap... Se ven tan kawaii cuando Syaoran y Sakura se sonrojan y es que apenas se van conociendo x3**_

 _ **El siguiente capitulo será el día 2.**_

 _ **Acepto criticas, recomendaciones, regaños, o solo simples comentarios :D**_

 _ **Los veo en el próximo, les mando chocolates! ^-^**_


	4. 4- Memorando

_**Holaaa! aquí está el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ponen de buen humor y me animan para seguir con mi fic! ... los personajes son totalmente de CLAMP, pero la historia es mía, no busco ningún tipo de lucro con esto :)**_

 _ **Bueno a leer!**_

* * *

 **"Memorando"**

.

 **Sakura narra:**

.

-Vaya! Tomoyo no se ha cansado de preguntarme sobre ese chico. ¿cuando lo conocí? ¿que me pareció? ¿me gusta, no me gusta? La verdad... es algo lindo y sus ojos... y sus labios... -admítelo Sakura el te gusta- dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza- no como crees! apenas lo acaba de conocer -dijo otra mas ruda- pero si mira como se sonroja cuando piensa en el! - já! lo mismo le paso cuando se vio por primera vez en el espejo, el día en que notó cambios en su cuerpo!-

-¡Ya basta me ponen más confundida de lo que estoy! -grité... un momento, solo son vocesitas en mi cabeza, no es real!-

-¡Sakura estas bien?! -de repente mi hermano entro a mi cuarto muy preocupado-

-¡Touya estoy en ropa interior! -grité cayendo de mi cama, me golpee algo pero estoy muy apenada-

-¡Qué? ah yo-yo lo siento Sakura!, no quise.. yo.. - la verdad lo noté muy rojo, mi hermano tiene la mala costumbre de entrar así a mi cuarto, no había pasado nada hasta ahora que me sorprendió en ropa interior-

-¡Sal de aquí ahora! - le ordené tirándole un zapato, el cual no le dio pero fue suficiente para que se largara-

-¡Lo-lo siento monstruo!...- escuché al otro lado de la puerta-

Ufff -suspiré- nunca me había pasado algo así, parece que mi hermano nunca había visto a una chica... semidesnuda... lo mejor será olvidarlo, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir a estudiar, además tengo práctica. Sí, ya soy porrista en la universidad, creo... me tienen en prueba para ver que tan buena soy en ese deporte, si es que lle puedo llamar así.

Decidí mejor ponerme un camisón y un short, no quiero que me sorprendan de nuevo... sería muy vergonzoso. Me acosté en mi cama, sentí los ojos pesados y me dormí vencida por el sueño...

.

 **Syaoran Narra:**

Entré a mi cuarto después de una ducha, me sequé, me puse una pijama y me recosté en mi cama a pensar un poco lo que sucedió esta mañana..

 **Flash-back:**

-Oh lo siento, perdóname, no sabía que eras tú -pareció muy apenada- lo siento, es que iba muy deprisa a mis clases, se me hacia tarde, en serio lo siento mucho!

-No! - pero luego vi sus ojos asustados y arrepentidos, me hicieron sentir algo culpable y no se por qué-... bueno, si, te perdono, y lo siento por... por el cabezazo que te acabo de dar...

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa al no haberte visto -dijo extendiendo su brazo-... estamos a mano?

-Eh... yo... de acuerdo - dije... pero..

Cuando tomé la mano de esa chica, toda mi furia desapareció, miré sus ojos, eran como un par de esmeraldas de un intenso color verde que se robaron mi atención, su sonrisa me... me hizo sentir raro pero a la vez feliz, pero luego... empecé a observar su cuerpo... era delgada, tenía una cintura que tal vez era la envidia de todas, su cuerpo... como si hubiera sido hecho por dioses, sentí como mi cara se calentaba y se ponía roja al verla de esa manera, me di cuenta que ella también se sonrojó y me observaba... ¿los labios?

No pude más y mejor salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude, atravesando unos arbustos, los brinque pero no me dí cuenta que habían un montón de chicas del otro lado por lo que caí encima de una de ellas..

-Auuch! -exclamó la chica- pero qué me?... mejor dicho, ¡waaauuuu!

-¿Estás bien? -dije ofreciéndole mi mano para levantarla- no te has hecho daño?

-No, pero tu?, te has hecho daño? -me dijo sosteniendo mi mano y levantándose con esta-

-No, pero ya me tengo que ir -dije serio, pero al parecer ella no soltaba mi mano ¿qué le pasa?- oye por qué no me... -fui interrumpido por un beso que esta me había dado, para luego salir corriendo con sus amigas-

-¡¿Pero que rayos les pasa a las chicas en estos días?! -dije molesto-

.

Luego me dirigí hacia la cafetería, estaba un poco llena así que decidí solo sentarme. Pero luego veo a la chica de ojos verdes sentarse a unas cuantas bancas de donde estaba yo. Estaba haciendo unos divertidos pucheros a su amiga oji-azul, parece que estaba algo enfadada de lo que le decía su amiga, y de esta solo eran carcajadas. Sonreí un poco al verla, es linda...

-Con que es linda ehhh? -me asuste un poco al escuchar esa voz, me volteé y era Eriol-

-¿¡Que dices!?

-No te hagas! te escuché decir que "es linda" dime, a quién te refieres eh?

-¿¡No me digas que lo dije en voz alta!? -grité sorprendido-

-Con que era verdad no!? acabas de decirle a alguien que es linda jaja!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí! te he cachado! ahora dime quién es!

-No, no, y no! -grité levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia el salón de clases- yo no dije nada y punto!

-¡Syaoran! ¡no huyas!

 **Fin del Flash-back**

Creo que sí dije que es linda... claro, porque es verdad, sus ojos hechizarían a cualquiera... incluyéndome.

-¿Joven Syaoran? -alguien golpeó mi puerta, pero creo saber quién es-

-Pasa adelante Wei -me senté en la orilla de mi cama-

-Disculpe la molestia, pero... su hermana manda a decir si usted va a bajar a cenar?

-No gracias, he comido antes de llegar a casa -respondí- coman ustedes, yo ya me iré a dormir.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso

-Espera Wei!

-Si joven Syaoran?

-Mmm... no nada, disculpa, puedes irte

-Está bien, buena noche. -respondió cerrando la puerta-

Creo que le preguntaré después... dormiré ya, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez mañana...

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Holiiz! buenos días, tardes, noches**_

 _ **Sé que les dije que este capitulo iba a ser el día 2... pero hubo un peque problem... Así que este capitulo fue como un pequeño repaso de lo que pasó ese día. Si tienen alguna duda sobre el Fic no duden en preguntarme, yo les responderé en cuanto tenga tiempo :)**_

 _ **Acepto criticas, recomendaciones, regaños, dudas o solo simples comentarios :D**_

 _ **Los veo en el próximo, les mando fresas! ^-^**_


	5. 5- El día 2

_**Holaaa! Este capitulo es el día 2!... no se si lo notaron (creo que todos lo notaron) que fanfiction estaba teniendo algunos problemas y es por eso que no había podido subir el capitulo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo! ...**_

 _ **Los personajes son totalmente de CLAMP, pero la historia es mía, no busco ningún tipo de lucro con esto :)**_

 _ **A leer y disfrutar!**_

* * *

 **"El Día 2"**

.

 **Syaoran narra:**

.

He salido un poco más temprano de mi casa, ya que hoy me toca el aseo... Pero daré un pequeño paseo por el "parque pingüino", que raro nombre, pero la verdad creo que le dieron ese nombre por el gran pingüino con corona que está en el centro. Me he sentado en uno de los columpios, está algo viejo pero me gusta el sonido que hace al mecerse. Veo pasar a las personas, con tantas obligaciones, corriendo de un lado para otro tratando de ser los mejores en lo que hacen... pero algunos son simples vagabundos, sin trabajo, sin comida, sin hogar...

Me acerqué a uno de ellos, él estaba tocando una especie de flauta hecha con un tronquito hueco, la música que salía de allí era sumamente relajante... sentía cada nota, cada sonido, se me vino a la mente la imagen de el mar... era como escuchar las oleadas chocando con las rocas y el agua desapareciendo en la arena... simplemente hermoso.

Deposité en un pequeño tazón 20 monedas, no son muchas pero admito que esa era mi mesada de hoy, pero lo di de corazón... ¿un poco cursi no?

-Muchas gracias joven, que el dios de toda la creación le de muchas alegrías y consigo, que encuentres a tu alma gemela -dijo sin mirarme a los ojos-

Me intrigó un poco el saber que habrá querido decir con "que encuentres a tu alma gemela" bueno... no le daré mucha importancia, además ya se me está haciendo algo tarde. Tengo que llegar a tiempo si quiero terminar antes de que todos empiecen a llegar...

.

Llegué a la universidad, estaba por entrar al salón pero algo me detuvo... escuché que unos escritorios estaban siendo arrastrados y que de pronto sonó como si hubiera pasado un terremoto adentro, no lo pensé dos veces y entré de golpe para luego llevarme una sorpresa!

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! -grité al ver a una chica tirada en el suelo con unos escritorios en cima- ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Aaijiijiiii! -se quejaba, a de ser el dolor que sentía- ¡Eso fue una muy mala idea!

-Te he preguntado si estás bien! -repuse, ayudándola-

-No, no lo se... auuch! -me tomó fuerte del hombro al gritar de dolor, hasta a mi me dolió- creo que me he lastimado el brazo...

-No te preocupes te ayudo a levantarte -le dije, pero... esos ojos, ya los había visto antes-

-Siento mucho el desorden... es que traté de apilar los escritorios para poder barrer un poco, pero me han caído encima... -dijo apenada, aún sin verme el rostro-

-Te puedo llevar a la enfermería -logré captar su atención y al instante parece que me reconoció-

.

 **Sakura Narra:**

.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡matala, matala, matala!

-¡Deja de gritar monstruo la estás ahuyentando!

-¡Que no soy un monstruo!, ¡ahí viene de nuevo aaaah!

Sí, esta mañana fue una de las más terroríficas de todas. Cuando desperté, apenas abrí los ojos y había un ratón en el escritorio de mi cuarto! Salté, grité, lloré, corrí por toda la habitación tratando de "salvarme". Y lo que más me molestó fue que mi hermano Touya solo se reía a carcajadas mientras hacia un minúsculo esfuerzo para atraparla-

-¡Sacala de aquí y no te atrevas a acercarte con ese monstruo! -grité muriendo de miedo y señalando hacia afuera-

-Qué dices? si el único monstruo que hay aquí eres tú -se burló- además creo que me lo quedaré hehe

-¡¿Queeeee?! ¡ni te atrevas!

-Bueno, bueno... hey, hay te das prisa porque según me dijiste ayer que hoy tenias que llegar temprano para no se que.. entendido?

-Si, pero sal de aquí ahora! no quiero volver a ver a ese...

-A mi mascota?

-¡Touya! -(eres un tonto) pensé-

Cuando al fiiin terminó la batalla entre Rotonzote y Sakura, me aliste lo más rápido que pude y comí en solo 5 minutos (ya casi me ahogo) me fui de prisa a la U ya que me tocó el primer servicio; vaya suerte no?

Cuando llegué a la U no había llegado nadie, eso me tranquilizó. Empecé a limpiar la pizarra, puse la fecha de hoy y me propuse a barrer el salón. Pensé en apilar los escritorios para que se me hiciera más fácil y así lo hice.. pero no resultó nada bien...

Cuando estaba poniendo el último escritorio, me tropecé y los golpeé, haciendo que me cayeran encima! y un grito horroroso salió de mí cuando ya estaba en el suelo...

Tan rápido como cayeron escuché que alguien me gritó pero no entendí lo que me dijo

-Aaijiijiiii! -me quejaba, me dolía mucho el cuerpo- ¡Eso fue una muy mala idea!

-Te he preguntado si estás bien! -esta vez si escuché-

-No, no lo se... auuch! -grité tomando el hombro de aquel que estaba a la par mía... al parecer le dolió- creo que me he lastimado el brazo...

-No te preocupes te ayudo a levantarte -me dijo sosteniéndome con cuidado-

-Siento mucho el desorden... es que traté de apilar los escritorios para poder barrer un poco, pero me han caído encima... -le expliqué muy apenada-

-Te puedo llevar a la enfermería -dijo preocupado, no le quise ver el rostro pero ahora me da un poco de curiosidad el saber quién es... o dios!

-¡¿Qué-que haces aquí?! -me sorprendí mucho al ver que era el mismo chico con el que me choque el día anterior-

-Pues, hoy me tocaba servicio... pero parece que has llegado más temprano que yo y... te has lastimado

-Oh... pero, fue por mi torpeza, no has sido tú el que ha tirado los pupitres -dije tratando de animarlo-

-Si claro, pero.. si hubiera llegado más temprano no hubiera pasado esto -le pude notar un leve sonrojo-

... No me había dado cuenta que... él aún me sostenía en sus brazos, yo estaba recostada en su pecho oyendo que en su corazón sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más, mis brazos estaban rodeando su cuello y mirando fijamente a sus ojos ámbares que, para mí eran penetrantes... me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior y creo que me sonroje al ver que el hacia lo mismo...

-Me pregunto por qué el profesor se irá en tan solo una semana- escuché afuera del pasillo.. un momento, ¡Alguien viene!

El chico de ojos ámbares me ayudo a levantarme rápidamente, creo que él también ha escuchado a alguien acercase. Me cogió de la cintura para ayudar a mantenerme de pié y no pude evitar sentir cosquillas pero a la vez me sentía muy... muy jdsadjkfasl

-Sakura? -preguntó Naoko -una amiga que también vino a estudiar a esta universidad- ¿que te ha pasado?

-Yo-yo me he tropezado... -dije apenada-

-Hay Sakura! creo que deberías ir a..l -Pero, fue bruscamente interrumpida por Tomoyo-

-¡Sakuraaa! -gritó muy preocupada y tirando a Naoko de un empujón- ¡Hay Sakura que te ha pasado!?

-Les había dicho que me he tropezado... y los escritorios me cayeron encima...

-¡¿Queee?!

-¡Pero no te preocupes Tomy! -dije moviendo la cabeza- él... me ha venido a ayudar...

-Quién?... -creo que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico- Pero...

-Que pasa Tomy? - Tomoyo volteó a ver al chico y abrió mucho los ojos parpadeando unas cuantas veces-

-¡Pero si es el príncipe chocolate!

-Quee?! ¡Tomoyo! -todos casi caíamos de la impresión-

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Holiiz! buenos días, tardes, noches**_

 ** _Shao y Saku han tenido un encuentro muy kawaii! x3 los dejaré en suspensooo, soy mala lo sé pero no me maten porfavor xD_**

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda sobre el Fic preguntenme, yo les responderé con gusto :)**_

 _ **Acepto criticas, recomendaciones, sugerencias, regaños, dudas o solo simples comentarios :D**_

 _ **Los veo en el próximo, les mando dulces de menta! :v**_


	6. 6- El día 2

_**Holaaa! La continuación del día 2!...**_

 _ **Los personajes son totalmente de CLAMP, pero la historia es mía, no busco ningún tipo de lucro con esto :)**_

 _ **A leer y disfrutar!**_

* * *

 **"El Día 2"**

.

 **Sakura Narra:**

.

-¡Tomoyo pero que ocurrencias las tuyas! -estaba muy sonrojada, pero nose si era por lo que acaba de decir Tomoyo o por el hecho de que aún estoy con ese chico tomándome de la cintura... "príncipe chocolate"? enserio!?-

-jijijiji -reía bajo- Pero ya enserio Sakura, necesitas ir ahora a la enfermería, ¿que tal si te rompiste algo?

-N-no lo creo, pero el brazo me duelo mucho -respondí- pero tienes razón, iré

-Déjame llevarte -dijo el ambarino- tengo un poco de culpa por lo que te paso, y quiero recompensarte

-Pero... -dudé-

-Por favor, me sentiré mal si no lo hago -dijo serio-

-Es-esta bien... pero Tomy?

-Hay Sakura por mí no te preocupes -interrumpió- deja que tu príncipe te acompañe -me dijo al oído con una risita pícara-

-¡Tomyy! -Cada vez me pongo más roja y Tomy no deja de molestarme!-

.

-Bien... con cuidado - me dijo el ambarino mientras caminábamos hacia la enfermería. El tenía mucho cuidado de no lastimarme más de lo que estaba, cogeaba un poco pero gracias al chico no me molestaba tanto-

-Gracias.. - le susurré sin voltearlo a ver, no quería que viera mi sonrojo-

-...n-no es nada- respondió algo raro-

Llegamos a la enfermería, la señorita me ayudó a sentarme en una camilla y le pidió amablemente al chico que saliera y el dando media vuelta lo iba a hacer, pero yo lo detuve..

-Oye!

-Si? -dijo volteando un poco la cabeza para escucharme mejor-

-Yo-yo... solo quería darte las gracias de nuevo, me has ayudado a venir aquí y... te lo agradezco -repetí-

Parece que iba a decir algo pero solo asintió, bajó la mirada, encogió los hombros y se fue caminando...

-Señorita Kinomoto?

-Si?.. -dije aún sin quitar la mirada de el "principe chocolate" que se perdía a lo lejos-

-Estoy aquí, no allá -me dijo con una risita-

-Ahh!? si, perdón...

-Le empezaré a revisar, para ver si no tiene algún otro daño ok?

-Si -asentí-

.

 **Syaoran Narra:**

Me acaba de llamar príncipe chocolate?! nunca pensé que alguien me fuera a dar ese sobrenombre... Pero enserio? chocolate?

-¡Tomoyo pero que ocurrencias las tuyas! -dijo la castaña algo molesta-

-jijijiji -reía bajo- Pero ya enserio Sakura, necesitas ir ahora a la enfermería, ¿que tal si te rompiste algo?

-N-no lo creo, pero el brazo me duelo mucho -respondió- pero tienes razón, iré

-Déjame llevarte -dije cortando la conversación, en verdad me preocupé por el estado de ella- tengo un poco de culpa por lo que te paso, y quiero recompensarte

-Pero... -dudó-

-Por favor, me sentiré mal si no lo hago -dije en un tono más serio-

-Es-esta bien... pero Tomy?

-Hay Sakura por mí no te preocupes -interrumpió y luego le dijo al oído que no logré escuchar-

-¡Tomyy! - Gritó aún más molesta-

.

-Bien... con cuidado - le dije, no quería que se lastimara más, noté que se le dificultaba un poco caminar así que la sostuve un poco más firme-

-Gracias.. - me susurró, que bueno que no me volteó a ver porque me sorprendí y no sé por qué me sonrojé-

-...n-no es nada- respondí, mi voz salió algo rara-

Llegamos a la enfermería, la señorita ayudó a la castaña a sentarse y me pidió que saliera y así lo iba a hacer pero..

-Oye! -me detuvo-

-Si? -dije volteando un poco la cabeza para escucharla mejor-

-Yo-yo... solo quería darte las gracias de nuevo, me has ayudado a venir aquí y... te lo agradezco -repitió-

Iba a responderle pero, no sabía que decirle así que solo asentí y me fuí...

.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensaba... ¿por qué me siento tan raro? acaso me enfermé? mi corazón a veces late cada vez más rápido y las manos me empiezan a sudar... Pero por qué? Creo que el venir a estudiar me pone así... pero...

Cuando mi corazón latió rápido... fue cuando estaba con aquella chica... ¿Sakura? ese era su nombre?, la de los ojos verdes? ella me hace sentir esto? No, solo debe ser mi imaginación, ya he estado con otras y no siento lo mismo, Sí, debe ser el estrés que siento en este país, eso debe ser.

Cuando llegué al salón, puse mi mano para abrir la puerta pero... acaso eso es sangre?, ¡¿mi mano tiene sangre?! ¡Esa chica no solo se lastimó el brazo!

Me alarmé mucho y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la enfermería, ¿cuando se hizo esa herida, por qué no a vi?

Entré de golpe a la enfermería, no me importaba lo que me dijieran solo quería saber donde más se había lastimado, -ojalá no sea grave- pensé... pero vaya sorpresa la que me llevé

-¡Joven salga de aquí ahora! - me gritó la enfermera, pero me congelé-

Cuando entré, vi a ¿Sakura? acostada en la camilla... desmayada, tenía los ojos cerrados con la boca a medio cerrar y con unos flecos rebeldes que cubrían su rostro... sin una blusa que la cubriera, solo tenía un bracier y una venda con sangre en su cintura... No se por qué demonios me pareció muy inocente y atractiva!? acaso estoy loco?!

-¡Por favor le he dicho que salga! -me exigió la muchacha ya enfadada-

-Pero qué le ha pasado!? -pregunté ignorando la orden-

-Se ha desmayado y me dí cuenta de la herida que traía en su cintura, así que le limpié y la vende, pero se ha manchado un poco. Así que ahora si me hace el favor ¡salga de aquí! -explicó muy rápido, me costó unir un poco todo lo que me ha dicho pero al final entendí, salí de allí y me deslicé en la pared hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-

Quedé un poco impresionado... como no me había dado cuenta de esa herida?... creo que fue porque tuve mi mano en esa parte todo el tiempo evitando que sangrara... -¡admite que tiene bueeenas curvas!- dijo una voz en mi cabeza- ¡y yo sin frenos! - dijo otra, de qué rayos hablan?! se supone que uno me aconseja y el otro me tenta! dije confundido -pero esta vez lo bueno y lo tentador estaba recostada en una camita jejejeje- respondieron los dos.. ya me estoy volviendo loco!

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Holiiz! buenos días, tardes, noches**_

 _ **Ñomm~ siento haber lastimado a nuestra sakurita pero así es la vida de cruel jeje :p**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda sobre el Fic preguntenme, yo les responderé con gusto :)**_

 _ **Acepto criticas, recomendaciones, sugerencias, regaños, dudas o solo simples comentarios :D Dejen sus reviews porfiiiis! y a los lectores fantasma, les digo que se animen a comentar, quisiera conocerlos ^-^**_

 _ **Los veo en el próximo, les mando chococrispis sin leche! :v**_


End file.
